Fatal Attractions
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Michael is sent from the Heavens to protect a group of humans held up in a prison. His attraction towards one of the women could prove to be fatal, for both of them. **I don't know, I just kind of thought these two pairs would be good together, guess we'll find out!** This isn't a slash, Michael and Daryl are the main character besides my OC Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

"Daryl..." I murmur, giving him a nudge with my cart. "That idea with the boombox, just saying it was genius." I grin at him.

"It was Sasha's idea, I just figure out how to make it work." He shrugs, tossing a few things into the cart. "How's the sword training coming?" He asks. The past few weeks Michonne has been teaching me how to use her sword, and in my opinion it was a hell of a lot easier that shooting.

"I love it." I say to him, "I'm going to wander off this way, I've got my knife." I add handing the cart over to him. I was looking for anything that could help pass the time when we're not doing runs or working around the prison.

"Be careful." He tells me as I walk off.

"Always..." I murmur, giving the shelves a once over. Tampons. I really needed tampons. So I made my way over to the hygiene area, throwing every single box of tampax peral regulars I could find into the basket then moved onto the pain killers. I was pretty good about picking up the stuff that no one else remembered. Everything from shampoo, to tampons, to condoms to pain killers and vitamins. I hear a crash about the same time I'm grabbing what's left of the Nyquil off the shelf, followed by russling and some screaming.

"Annabelle!" Daryl shouts for me from the other side of the store.

"Where are you guys?!" I call back in the darkness.

"Beer and wine!" I hear someone, probably Tyrese answer. I start to make my way through the maze of shelves in the dark when suddenly the ceiling opens and three walks fall right in front of me. Quickly I whip my knife out from the back of my pants but as soon as I'm about to drill it in one of the walkers heads I hear the rustling of feathers followed by a quick slice and all three walkers are laying at my feet. With wide eyes I search the darkness frantically, looking for whatever had done this.

"Annabelle..." The husky voice says from the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you." He adds.

"Who's there?" I ask softly, taking a step back. I can hear the walkers falling through the ceilding over by where the others are, but I was frozen where I stood. The first thing I saw was his wings. Huge, black, shiny wings. As he stepped forward more of him became visable. He wore black armor, pants and boots and a large mace hung from his hand. Piercing blue eyes and sharp features. Extremely handsome...

"I am Michael." He tells me.

"ANNABELLE!" Daryl shouts again. "We gotta get out of here!" He hollars.

"I'm coming!" I call back. I took my my eyes away from him for one a few seconds and when I looked back he was gone.

"Annabelle!" Sasha called. I literally shook my head and ran towards where Daryl was and he yanked me out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

"Jesus christ where were you!?" He asks me, frustrated. "I'd been calling you like ten minutes." He tells me, that time in more of an annoyed tone.

"I"m sorry..." I murmurs, still thinking about my winged saviour.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He tells me, swinging a leg over his chopper. I bite my botton lip and nod, hopping onto the bike behind him.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask him as we rode down the road. I loved riding on the bike with Daryl, the wind blowing threw my hair and it just felt so free.

"Of course." He mumbles back.

"I swear I'm not crazy..." I start out. "Back in the 'Big Spot' a few walkers fell through the ceiling in front of me and I was totally prepaired to fight..."

"And?" He asks, expecting me to go on while I'm searching for the right words.

"This guy came out of no where. He had wings Daryl, like an angel but they were black." I tell him.

"You're sure?" He asks, giving me an odd look.

"Yes. He said his name was Michael. Then when Sasha called for me, I looked away for only a moment and when I looked back he was totally gone." I tell him.

"Wings?" He asks curiously, more of a comment than a question actually.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I wasn't seeing things because he sliced those walkers right in front of me." I say. "Don't say anything... I just wanted to tell someone I knew wouldn't say I was crazy."

"I believe you." He assures me, "Plus, I mean anything is possible now right?" He chuckles. We ride the rest of the way back to the prison in silence.

"Please Daryl. Don't say anything." I mumble before hopping off the bike. He looks at me, looks down at the ground and back up at me before nodding agreement. "Thanks." I smile, walking off towards the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go walk the back fence." I tell Rick, grabbing a sharpened garden hoe.

"So you're going to go sit under the tree back there a read your book?" He mumbles, glancing up at me with a smirk.

"Shut up." I grin, walking off towards the back of the prison. It was quiet back there, even with a few walkers running around on the other side of the fence. With a sigh I slide down the length of the tree and open my book. I was slowly making my way through the Janet Evonkavich series and was currently on book four.

"How's the book?" Roman asks, coming up behind the tree. I intentionally let out a long annoyed sigh, and ignore his question. "Come on, you're really going to ignore me?" He asks.

"Roman, I'm really not interested. Like, not even a little bit." I tell him, continuing to read.

"What's wrong with me?" He asks.

"You're a douche." I replie casually. "Please leave." I add.

"You know you're ungrateful. You know that?" He asks, starting to get irritaed with me.

"You know you're a jack ass. You know that?" I snap at him. "Now listen to me, little boy. I haven't told anyone about you trying to put your hands all over me when I didn't want you to... Twice! In the east tower but so help me god if you don't leave me the fuck alone I'll tell Daryl everything and he'll beat your ass so fast that-"

"Alright, alright!" He says, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm leaving." He adds, backing away a few steps. About that time Daryl rounded the corner, giving Roman a skeptical look.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Everything is fine." Roman says, nodding vigorously.

"You're going to want to see this." Daryl says, directing his attention to me. "Come on." He adds, pulling me up off the ground. I give him an annoyed glare, as if to say 'how dare you inturput my book reading time?' before he says, "Trust me."

"The quicker I go with you, the quicker I can go back into my fantasy land." I reply, letting him lead me back to the front of the prison. Rick, Carol, Hershell, Glenn and Maggie and a few others were crowded over in the far side of the yard. Once we started getting closer I started to see what they were gathered around. A man, with ice blue eyes and black wings.

"Michael." I mumble, making the whole group turn to look at me.

"You know him?" Rick asks skeptically, clearly concerned. Michael only stood there, looking at me thoughtfully and totally ignoring the group around him. "What is he?" Rick hisses, dragging me a few feet away hoping that no one would hear our converstaion.

"He saved me the other day at Big Spot..." I reply with wide eyes. "I don't know what he is, we didn't exactly converse." I spit out.

"I tried to shoot at him," Glenn says. "His wings deflected my bullets, I don't think we can kill him." He says in a panicking tone.

"Maybe we can use him..." I murmur, glancing back at Micheal, who was still focused on me. "I mean, if you can't kill them join them right?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rick asks, turning to him.

"My name is Michael, and I'm here to help protect the human race." He says in monotone.

"What are you?" Daryl asks, pointing at him.

"I, am an angel." He replies.

"Angels wear white." Carol argues.

"I was a soilder in His army, a general. We are clad in black." He replies.

"What do you mean was?" Daryl asks.

"He realized that trying to exterminate the human race was a mistake though he will not take the consiquences to his actions. I and some others are here to ensure a population of the human races survives." He replies casually.

"Oh, awesome." I chuckle, turning on my heel and starting back up towards the prison.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Rick asks, almost astonished.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him. "He says he's here to protect us. You tried to kill him, and you failed so we may as well let him in." I shrug. "Plus I'm getting to the good part in my book and I want to go back to reading."

"You're kidding." Carol almost laughs.

"Ok, I'm confused... Why is everyone upset that I'm leaving?" I ask, my defsive attitude starting to show through.

"I'm not leaving, so you may as well accept that." Michael informs the group. Rick aims the shotgun at him and Michael snatches it from his hand, pointing it back at him. "That wouldn't end well for you..." He warns him, "And I have no interest in injuring any of you." He adds, slowly handing the shot gun back to Rick.

"Fine, but one wrong move out of you and we'll kill you. Understand that?" He says to him, trying to be as stern as possible.

"Fine." Michael agrees. It was pretty evident in his eyes that he knew we couldn't hurt him, but Rick needed to feel like he was in control of this situation so he gave it to him.

"So can I go finish my book?" I ask.

"Yeah, go." Rick nods. I roll my eyes and smirk at Daryl before trudging through the tall grass to the back of the prison once more and taking my place at the tree.

"You think we can trust him?" Carol asks, walking up next to the tree and making me sigh again. No matter how hard I tried I could never be annoyed with Carol, she always meant well. "I'm sorry... I know you're trying to relax." She adds.

"I think that he saved my life back at the Big Spot and if he hadn't been there to stop those walkers there's a good chance I wouldn't be sitting here reading my book." I tell her hoenstly, "So he's alright in my book."

"Well if he's alright with you I suppose he can't be that bad. You've got to admit though, he's kinda terrifying." She chuckles.

"Yes he is. Now imagine that walking at you in the dark." I add, making her laugh.

"I'll let you read." She smiles, before excusing herself and walking back inside. Finally. Just let me read, just an hour in my other world. Even in this hell hole existace the characters in this book manage to make me laugh and smile. Don't get me wrong, I laugh and smile with some of the people here but it's easier to forget when you've got your nose in a book. After about two hours of reading I've finished my book.

Remember when life was simple? When surviving a day was making it through your day at high school? When surviving making it through your day at work? Or if you were younger it was trying to pick out the perfect color for your Cinderella coloring book? Sometimes I wished I could just not wake up the next morning. The transformation into this new world was actually really difficult for me. I was really just your average pesron. I was the friend in school that everyone was jealous of because she never had to study and always go good grades. I was never the pretty friend, but never the ugly friend. Sometimes people forgot about me. I don't have that problem anymore. Daryl would never forget about me. He may as well be the older brother I never got to have. Alright let's see... I was somewhere around 5'8, definitely over weight when the world ended. Not like obese, but I was around 215lbs and I'm not maybe 165. I was curvy, still had the hour glass figure I loved, long deep auburn hair and bright green eyes that you could spot out of a crowd of people.

"What are you doing?" Michael's smooth voice asks behind me.

"Nothing." I reply, not even looking up at him. He made me nervous, there was no doubt about that but at the same time he made the blood pool in my abdomen giving me a tingly feeling all over.

"Rick says you should come in, it's beginning to get dark." He tells me.

"Ok." I nod, chewing on my bottom lip and continuing to avoid his eyes. In my peripheral vision I watched as he cocked his head at me, his expression turning from that solemn look to confused. "I"ll be on my way in a minute Michael." I tell him, a bit more annoyed this time. He says nothing, just turns on his heels and in one pump of his wings he's off the ground and on the roof of the prison. After another moment or two I push myself off the ground and walk back to the prison. I'm well aware of Michael watching me from the rooftop as I pull the back door open and disappear inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I'm practicing knife throwing with Carol. Well... we weren't actually practicing anything it has now become more of a stress reliever and fun for both of us. She hurls a 6 inch kitchen knfie at our target and hits about an inch away.

"Yeesh, you couldn't hit the backside of a barn!" I tease her laughing.

"Them are fighting words." She laughs, "Better back them up." She adds, handing me Daryl's 12 inch buck knife. I let the knife sit in my hand a moment, getting a good feel for the weight before flinging it at the target. It knocks Carol's off the board, hitting the exact same spot. "What were you saying about that barn?" She chuckles.

"Apparently we're both shitty shots today." I sigh, walking up to the big ply word board and picking up our knives. "It's about time for you to read to the kiddos." I tell her, looking at my watch.

"So it is, so it is." She mumbles. "I think Michael has a little thing for you." She tells me, nudging my ribs as we mosey our way back up to the prison. I looked at her as if she's the craziest person I've ever met, then glace up at him on the roof top. He looked very noble standing up there and the sun danced off his wings. He was stunning really, absoutely perfect. But God did make them to be so.

"I think you're nuts." I tell her. "Angels weren't meant to feel the things we do." I add.

"What do you mean 'angels'? He's human with wings. That collar fell off a few nights ago, and all his angelic powers with it." She states.

"What? When?" I ask, shocked. Sure Michael had been sent to help us, but there were still 'dos and don'ts' so to speak, and the other day Michael did a big no no. He killed a man one a run, he'd been threatening the group and even though any one of us would've done the same thing it was totally against the rules to kill a human.

"It feel off the night of the incodent." She murmurs, becoming quieter as we approached the prison. He looked down at us and nodded, it was his own little was of acknowledging you and it was about the most annoying thing in the world to me. "See you later." She smiles, walking off towards the library. Against my own better judgement, and having nothing to do I walk up the steps to the roof. I gently push open the door and Michael glances back at me.

"Hello Annabelle." He greets me, turning back to over look the field. "What do you need?" He asks as I cautiously walk up behind him. He was sitting on an old cinder block, his wing tips touching the ground of the roof and hands folded in his lap.

"Nothing." I reply softly, making him look over at me curiously. Softly. That was totally not like me. I was usually loud and outspoken but Michael made me weary. "Thought you may want some company up here." I shrug.

"I'd love that." He smiles. Smiled! I'd never seen him smile in the week he'd been here. Hell I haven't hardly seen an emotion out of this man even while he was fighting walkers he kept a stone face. My lip twitches at the side and I smile slightly, before hoisting myself up on to a ledge and looking out at the field.

"They're getting worse over there, at least a dozen in the past hour." I mumble, mostly to myself looking out at the east fence.

"I was going to take care of them tonight." He replies. "You don't need to worry about it." He assures me.

"I could help you." I offer.

"I'd rather you stayed here. Safe." He tells me, making direct eye contact. 12 seconds. That was the longest I could hold his stare, 12 seconds and I glanced down at the floor. "You know that you need not be afraid of me right?" He questions.

"Of course." I lie.

"You've never been a good liar." He chuckles. Laughing?! There's another hidden emotion I'd never seen from him before.

"How would you know?" I ask, humoring him.

"I was an angel, I saw everything." He states, cocking his head at me.

Everything?

"Yes everything." He says, reading my mind.

"Awesome..." I mumble, slightly unimpressed.

"You've always been one that I constantly had an eye on. I've loved you since you were a baby." He states, as if that was the most normal thing anyone would ever say.

"Isn't it y'alls job to love everyone?" I challenge him.

"Yes. And I do love all humans, but my love towards you is different." He tells me. Those icey blue eyes staring into my own.

"Banana!" Daryl calls from below us. "Want to run with me? Headed out for gas!" He yells, then looks skeptically at Michael. "You alright up there?" He asks.

"I'm fine Daryl. I'll be right down." I tell him, turning to Michael who'd stood up from his cinder block perch. "They call that lust, by the way." I say to him sarcastially. Surely he couldn't be attracted to me.

"I don't think you should go. I'll go with him." He states.

"No, sit down and protect these people. We'll be fine." I assure him making my way to the door.

"Annabelle?" He asks softly, making me turn and look at him before the steps. "I think it's more of a fatal attraction." He says, serious as a heart attack. My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I say nothing and join Daryl at the truck.

"Hope in my lady." He smirks, opening the passeger door for me. "That guy, he's not giving you a hard time about anything?" He asks once we'd gotten on the road.

"Michael?" I ask and Daryl nods, "No he's been fine I guess." I shrug.

"You'd tell me right?" He asks.

"Duh!" I laugh. "Daryl I wouldn't hide anything from you." I tell him, "You're my brother... Do you think it's totally wrong if I'm attracted to him?" I ask curiously.

"Are you serious?" He chuckles. I stare at him, like 'uh yeah'. "Doesn't it say in the bible or some crap that Angels can't have relationships with humans?" He mutters in question.

"The bible doesn't tell us if angels can have sex with humans. They do not marry in heaven... But without his collar he is not longer a 'dog of heaven' as they call it." I state.

"Jeez ya bible junkie." He laughs.

"My parents made me go to church until I was 15, I picked up a few things." I shrug.

"I don't think it's wrong. I mean the world ended, he was trying to exterminate us anyway. You've probably killed enough people that even if you had a relationship with that guy that you're going to hell anyway." He shrugs, making me punch in him the shoulder.

"Daryl!" I laugh, "I can't believe you said that!"

"It's true! That hurt." He chuckles. "This looks like a good bet, we haven't hit this station yet." He says, pointing to the gas station on the corner. It looked empty, and abandoned... But they always did.

"Let's do it." I nod as he parks the truck. "I'm going to go inside and see if there's anything left." I say to him while he unloaded the gas cans.

"Hey be careful." He tells me, as I push the door open. I was a large circle K, and so far it still looked pretty empty with the exception of a few bodies that littered the floor. I immediatly went to the candy isle, I'd been craving a Reese's for like a freaking week.

"Thank budda." I mutter, seeing an almost full shelf of candy. It was stocked with Hershey's, Reese's, Whatchamacallit's, Jolly ranchers and more... And I shoved as much as I could into the back pack I'd brought along. I grabbed some motor oil and other car supplies before my hands were too full to grab anything else. "You having luck?" I ask him, dumping the stuff into the truck.

"Yeah." He nods, "You're making out like a bandit." He adds.

"Yeah, I"m going back in." I tell him. We left with all the gas cans full, both tanks in the truck full not to mention all the junk food and soda that I'd gotten from the inside. "Did pretty good that round, didn't even see a walker." I tell him with a high five.

"You guys made it back just in time. I think there's some ham left up there." Carol smiles when we hopped back out of the truck. "There's beans, and fruit too."

"You're the best, you know that?" Daryl teases her.

"No kidding." I grin, trudging my way up the hill to the kitchen area. "Oh, yum..." I murmur to myself as I made a plate full of food.

"Everything went smooth?" Michael asks behind me, making me about jump out of my skin. "Sorry, I didn't intend on startling you." He murmurs apologetically.

"It went good. We've got plenty of gas right now, and I found chocolate." I inform him proudly. "How was the food?" I ask him.

"I haven't eaten." He responds.

"Why?" I ask, looking at him like he's nuts.

"I was waiting for you to get back." He states, again as if it's the perfectly normal thing to do. "Would you join me for dinner?" He asks.

"Uh, sure." I shrug. He follows me down to where Arielle, TJ, and Airies were munching on their hay and I sat down at the picnic table.

"You always eat alone. Why?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know... I guess I just don't like to be bothered." I shrug, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Doesn't have anything to do with your parents never sitting down for a meal?" He asks.

"Wrong thing to say Michael." I tell him, through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry." He states, lowering his head and focusing on his food. For being such intellegent beings Angels really weren't the most socialized creatures around.

"Why do you sleep on the roof?" I ask him, out of my own curiousity.

"It is comfortable for me." He replies. I say nothing in response, and we eat the rest of our meal mostly in silence.

"How's my babies?" I coo, getting up from the picnic table and walking over to where Airies was hanging his head over the fence. He puts his big head in my arms and I hug him tight, scratching his neck. Airies and TJ were my babies, I'd found them at a farm hour a while back and they were totally bonded to me. Arielle on the other hand, had chosen Carl to bond to. "Such good boys." I tell them, scratching both heads.

"They trust you." Michael smiles thoughtfully.

"I trust them." I tell him, walking back over to where he sat. "Can I?' I ask him, reaching towards his wings. He says nothing, and nods, but I can clearly tell he's uncomfortable with it. I reach out and run a finger over one of his back feathers.

"They're sharp, be careful." He warns me softly. There was no denying that, the edges and ends of his wings were needle sharp, yet just running a finger over the face of them they were soft and decieving. My fingers met where his wings met his shoulder blades and I ran them along the curve of his wing, making him shudder and ruffle his feathers. "Please don't do that..." He tells me in a whisper that sounded almost painful. Without a word I sat down next to him and touched the insides of his wing. This time my fingers were met with nothing but soft feathers, it was the same as reaching into a pillow full of down feathers. I couldn't help myself as I leaned my body against his wing, wanting to feel the warm and comfort of those wings. He allowed it, and almost cradeled me tilting the black wing to conture to my body. "Annabelle..." He whispers hoarsely, his fingers pushed some of my long hair behind my shoulder and I open my eyes to look at him. If I hadn't been sitting right next to him I'd thought he was in sever pain, and it instantly made me jolt away, standing to my feet.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble, grabbing my plate and heading up the hill in almost a rush. I needed a cool shower, I could feel the flush in my face and my body was hot all over.


End file.
